


Deepest Fears

by lar_laughs



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-05
Updated: 2005-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lar_laughs/pseuds/lar_laughs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to make your own destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deepest Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005.

"You will not see adulthood, my dear. You might want to let your parents know that you love them."

She had the audacity to sit and smile at him after telling him, in front of the entire class, that he was going to be dead soon. How many fifteen year olds enjoy that?

"Thank you, ma'am," he answered back through gritted teeth. "I'll be sure to do that right now. May I be excused, please?"

"Why, most certainly. Feel free to skip the next class as well, as you will not be feeling well. Poor dear."

With a glance at Natalie to see if she had the same shocked expression as everyone else, he grabbed at his books and bolted out of the stifling classroom. What a joke this class was! He wasn't going to die. Couldn't die. Wouldn't let himself die.

As soon as the class let out, it would be all over the school that his death had been predicted by the biggest goof in the world, but he had to make sure that Colin heard it straight from him.

The common room was nearly empty but someone had been there earlier. Piles of books and papers were still scattered around on the tables. Maybe there was a piece of parchment he could borrow to write a note to his brother. What would he say? Dear brother, Trelawney predicted I would die – again. Does this make the third or fourth time someone has predicted I would die? First it was Muggle doctors and now it's a dried up old prune of a seer with questionable abilities and no tact whatsoever. Sincerely, Dennis – the one who can't seem to catch a break.

Casually looking around, he saw a sheet on the floor. Maybe this would work…what in the world? A map. And there were little footprints all over the hallways of the castle with little names floating above them. How intriguing. He took a moment to locate his brother in the greenhouse before stuffing the map into his pocket. Whoever dropped it wouldn't need it for a little while longer.

Live life to the fullest had been his motto for the last ten years. Live life as not to have missed anything. His uncle called him an adrenaline junkie after the last time he had tried to do a triple downward spiral while riding backwards on his broom. Not that his family really understood. Not really. He was a wizard and magic was supposed to be able to make life easier and safer. He was tired of easier and safer.

"Colin!" The class appeared to have just gotten out and he called out to his brother as he exited the low building.

The older boy said a few words to Ginny Weasley before breaking away to walk over. "What's up? Shouldn't you be in Divination?"

"I need to tell you something before you hear it from the rest of the school." He scuffed the toe of his trainers into the soft ground. The morning rain had left damp spots all over the campus and left quite a few of the overhead branches still dripping water down the necks of students as they walked by. "Professor Trelawney predicted something about me today."

He smiled. "Let me guess. You're going to give me a run for my money and become Head Boy AND Quidditch captain."

"No, not quite that good, although I am, you know." It had been a dream of his to claim the badge his brother wore so proudly. Not to show him up but to be able to share the honor with him. Quidditch captain would just be a nice bonus. Natalie was bound to notice him then.

"What was it?"

"She walked up to me halfway through her lecture and told me that I wasn't going to see adulthood and that I should tell my parents that I love them." The deep, dark fear clawed at his throat and he struggled with the next sentence. "I don't want to die, Colin."

"Bloody great prat," Colin choked out before pulling his brother into a hug. For the two years difference between them, it was becoming harder to tell who was older as Dennis shot up and they both began to fill out their lanky frame a bit more.

"And she told the whole class. They all heard her. The whole school's bound to know in the next hour." He stepped back and put his arms behind his head. There was nothing worse then walking into a crowd of people and having them all look at him with those stupid smirks of pity. It made him angry just thinking about it.

"No one listens to her, Dennis. You know that. Who's going to care that she told another student he was going to d-die. No one knows about your past. Besides, the doctors gave you a clean bill of health and you've been defying death ever since. It's not going to find you because Sibyll Trelawney looked at your palm and misread the lines."

"Today was auras."

"Be that as it may, you're fine. Don't worry about it. And mum and da know you love them. Let's just go back to the castle and meet this rumor head on. Heads held high. Wands at the ready to pulverize anyone who dares say something to us."

* * * *

That night, he stared at the map in the hazy light of the moon. It wasn't his. Not really. There was more to this thing then what he could see. Someone was probably worried about it.

"I wish you were mine. We could have some fun together."

He closed it back up and stared in surprise when he saw his name on the front.

_Dennis,  
Don't worry about the prediction. Just live your life one day at a time._

_Yours,  
Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs and Prongs Jr._


End file.
